1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a position-detecting apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
In the case where an anti-shake apparatus which does not have a fixing-mechanism for fixing the movable unit to the center of its movement range, is used for the anti-shake operation, the movable unit can be moved on a plane which is perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographing apparatus according to gravity, so that the movable unit is usually positioned at a contact-point which contacts an outer circumference of its movement range, while the photographing apparatus which includes the anti-shake apparatus, is in the off state.
After the photographing apparatus is set to the on state, the movable unit which is positioned at the contact-point, is moved to the center of its movement range, so that the anti-shake operation is started by moving the movable unit on the plane which is perpendicular to the optical axis.
In another case where an anti-shake apparatus which has a fixing-mechanism for fixing the movable unit to the center of its movement range, is used for the anti-shake operation, the movable unit is fixed at the center of its movement range by the fixing-mechanism, while the photographing apparatus which includes the anti-apparatus, is in the off state.
While the photographing apparatus is in the on state, the fixing condition by the fixing-mechanism is cancelled.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-229090 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus does not have a fixing-mechanism, and performs a moving operation of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a magnet and a coil.
However, in this anti-shake apparatus, there is a time lag from when the photographing apparatus is set to the on state, to when the movable unit has reached the center of its movement range, when using the coil and the magnet. During this time, an indicating unit which is included in the photographing apparatus, indicates an image which is imaged by the imaging device. The image which is indicated on the indicating unit during this time, is an image which is imaged where the imaging device is moving and is like a floating image, so that this image is unpleasant for the operator.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H10-142647 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus has a fixing mechanism, and performs a moving operation of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens.
In this anti-shake apparatus, there is no time lag, so that the image, which is unpleasant for the operator, is not indicated. However, the anti-shake apparatus is enlarged due to the fixing-mechanism.